A Unique Sense of Comfort
by Azura Nyx
Summary: After returning from one of Michael’s experimental outposts, Dr. Beckett needs some cheering up, but he never really thought it would be Dr. Jennifer Keller who could achieve that task.


**Title:** A Unique Sense of Comfort

**Author: **Azura Nyx

**Characters: **Carson Beckett/Jennifer Keller

**Type: **Comfort/Romance

**Length: **~800 words, one-shot

**Warnings/Author's Notes: **There are spoilers for "The Kindred (Parts 1 & 2)," and "The Seed." These characters do not belong to me because they are property of MGM.

**Rating: **G (K)

**Summary: **After returning from one of Michael's experimental outposts, Dr. Beckett needs some cheering up, but he never really thought it would be Dr. Jennifer Keller who could achieve that task.

Dr. Keller returned to the med lab after having lunch in the cafeteria; a turkey sandwich, green beans, and a fruit cup- only to find Dr. Carson Beckett peering through the telescope, analyzing his own blood sample…again.

"You know, I've examined the blood cells myself," Jennifer commented. "The results are conclusive."

Carson turned around, surprised by her abrupt entry. "I know. It's just…," he attempted to respond.

"…you can't believe what you're seeing?"

"Aye."

Jennifer took a seat next to Carson and tried to look into his sad eyes. However, Dr. Beckett turned away- not wanting her to see him like this.

"You're still the _real _you, Carson," Jennifer kindly reminded him.

Peering back at her at last, he replied, "Is that so? Then why is it whenever I pass through the corridors, people stare at me like I'm a freak science experiment? I'm not a fool, Dr. Keller, I know what people whisper about me when they don't think I'm paying attention."

"Yeah…well… those people don't really matter now, do they? You _are _Dr. Beckett! You have the same ethics, morals, and personality- there is absolutely nothing emotionally or mentally different about you than the other Carson."

"There are times I regret even coming back. I feel as though I've failed Atlantis, Dr. Weir, the medical team…everyone. Although I don't mean any disrespect to Colonel Carter, I believe that if I had been here, Elizabeth would still be too."

"Don't say that! You were thought to be _dead_, Carson. What could you have done? Death is a fairly viable justification, and I would say yours was hardly an exception. You risked your life to save a man, and that says a lot about you," reasoned Dr. Keller.

"But I could have saved him by-"

"What," Jennifer crossly asked Dr. Beckett. "Enlighten me, please! I'm a medical doctor too, and there was no other way that patient could have survived if you hadn't done what you had."

Carson appeared to be angry at Jennifer's remark, but he was far from it- pensive and confused maybe, but not angry. He just wanted to understand why he was brought back only to find out that he would need to be put in a stasis chamber until a remedy for his condition was found- _if _it was even possible to reproduce it based on Michael's database containing his experimental drugs.

Dr. Beckett wanted to feel at home again like how he did before. He wanted nothing more than to have a lengthy chat with John, Ronon, Teyla, and for god's sakes he even missed talking with Rodney. But it just hasn't been possible these past few days with everything going on.

Dr. Keller looked down at the floor, ashamed for how she talked to Carson. "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered. "It's just… without your medical journals that you left behind and the information you put in your database, I don't think I would be as accurate on how to treat Atlantis's patients without it. The medical information kind of allowed me to segue in to this position a lot easier, and it's all thanks to you. That's all I'm trying to say."

"What's this? Read my files, have you," Dr. Beckett inquiringly remarked, slightly grinning as he looked up at Jennifer.

Dr. Keller's facial expression quickly grew from calm to something akin to being horrified as she replied, "Oh! No, no, no… it was only necessary-"

Carson laughed boisterously and said to Jennifer, "It's quite alright, love. I was only joking!"

At last, a smile grew on Dr. Keller's lips and she couldn't help but to giggle.

"Thank-you, Jennifer," Beckett commented. He stood up and gave her a hug.

"You've been staring in that microscope for a very long time, so do you want to come with me and grab a drink or something," Jennifer asked Carson as they broke from their embrace.

"Sure. I would like that."


End file.
